


Podfic - The Days of Our Years, by bookhobbit

by bookhobbit, errandofmercy



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Asexual Character, Autism Spectrum, Cerebral Palsy, Demisexuality, Gen, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookhobbit/pseuds/bookhobbit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/errandofmercy/pseuds/errandofmercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of bookhobbit's wonderful JSAMN fic, "The Days of Our Years". I adore this story so much I couldn't resist taking a crack at narrating it. </p><p>New chapters will be added as the fic updates. </p><p>Read the text of the story here: </p><p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/4824632</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic - The Days of Our Years, by bookhobbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookhobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookhobbit/gifts).



AO3 user [Cloudlake](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudlake/pseuds/cloudlake) has very generously offered to host the audio files of this fic for me! You can download the chapters as mp3's below to play on your computer or mobile device. Additionally, the first four chapters can be downloaded as a single file [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/days-of-our-years-wip) from the Audiofic archive on Jinjurly (more chapters should be added soon). 

 

Cloudlake also made some beautiful cover art for the podfic <3

 

[Chapter 1: 1789](http://cloudlake.parakaproductions.com/errandofmercy-podfic/JSMN-DaysOfOurYears/Chapter%201%20-%20Podfic%20-%20Days%20of%20Our%20Years.mp3)

 

[Chapter 2: 1790](http://cloudlake.parakaproductions.com/errandofmercy-podfic/JSMN-DaysOfOurYears/Chapter%202%20-%20Podfic%20-%20Days%20of%20Our%20Years.mp3)

 

[Chapter 3: 1791](http://cloudlake.parakaproductions.com/errandofmercy-podfic/JSMN-DaysOfOurYears/Chapter%203%20-%20Podfic%20-%20Days%20of%20Our%20Years.mp3)

 

[Chapter 4: 1792](http://cloudlake.parakaproductions.com/errandofmercy-podfic/JSMN-DaysOfOurYears/Chapter%204%20-%20Podfic%20-%20Days%20of%20Our%20Years.mp3)

 

[Chapter 5: 1793](http://cloudlake.parakaproductions.com/errandofmercy-podfic/JSMN-DaysOfOurYears/Chapter%205%20-%20Podfic%20-%20Days%20of%20Our%20Years.mp3)

 

Chapter 6: 1794 - TBA

 

Chapter 7: 1795 - TBA


End file.
